SVMS-01E Graham's Union Flag Custom
SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom (aka Graham Aker Custom, Custom Flag), is a modified and tuned variant of the SVMS-01 Union Flag in Season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by renowned Union ace Graham Aker. Technology & Combat Characteristics Graham Aker's Custom Flag is a repainted Union Flag that has twice the speed of a standard Flag. Additional modifications include reinforcements to the joints and backpack, an anti-beam coating on the fuselage, and a new model rifle designed by the Iris Corporation. One significant upgrade is the inclusion of an acceleration mechanism called the G-System which greatly accelerates the Custom Flag but a large drawback of this system is that the pilot will experience up to 12Gs of acceleration making it a double edged sword weapon.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Novel 1 "Celestial Being" The Custom Flag would also be the base model of which the limited production SVMS-01O Over Flag series will be based off although they will not include the dangerous G-System system upgrade. When the Over Flags are introduced, Graham exchanges the experimental linear rifle for the standard-issue model (a triple-barrelled design consisting of a 200mm main gun and two smaller 60mm guns) used by the rest of the Over Flag squadron. The Custom Flag at this point can only be distinguished from an Over Flag by the blue stripe on its rifle (compared to a white stripe on the Over Flags) and the fact that the Custom Flag carries its rifle in the left hand and mounts its defense rod on the right arm (the reverse is the case for all other Flags). Fereshte Gundam Meister Fon Spaak explained that in order for the Custom Flag and the later Over Flag to fly two times faster than an ordinary Union Flag, it is equipped with a larger than normal flight pack and that the material used to make the armor is thinner in order to make the Custom Flag lighter. Thus, the ordinary Union Flags have heavier armor than the customized Union Flag. Graham's Custom Flag was later upgraded to the SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II, by using a GN Tau Drive removed from the GNX-603T GN-X assigned to him. To intimidate enemies, all Flags possess an AI that programs the visor to make an eye pattern. Armaments ;*XLR-04 Linear Rifle :Graham Aker's custom Flag was originally outfitted with an experimental 200mm linear rifle that was larger and more powerful then the model used by standard Flags. When members of the Fereshte organization reviewed the data from the initial conflict between the Custom Flag and Gundam Exia they discovered that the XLR-04 Linear Rifle has a variable power output. It is capable of firing a series of rapid-fire high speed attacks that have almost no real power behind them, or it can charge up a single shot that has tremendous speed and power. :When the Over Flags are introduced, Graham exchanges the experimental linear rifle for the standardized model (a triple-barrelled design consisting of a 200mm main gun and two smaller 60mm guns) used by the rest of the Over Flag squadron. The previous 200mm linear rifle is later used in SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type. ;*Over Flag Linear Rifle :The Custom Flag Over Flag Type is seen to carry a Linear Rifle which it has a codename is Trident Striker .The Over Flag's 200mm Linear Rifle is an improvement on the base model. It is larger and has three barrels instead of one for increased ammo and firepower. Variants ;*SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Over Flag Type (Graham's Over Flag) :The name given to the Custom Flag that switched over to use the Over Flag Linear Rifle. ;*SVMS-01O Over Flag History Designed by Ralph Eifman, who also oversaw its construction, the Graham Aker Custom Flag was built using the Union's latest technology specifically as an anti-Gundam weapon, and is quite possibly the most powerful Union mobile suit built in 2307. This custom Flag would first see action at the battle of Taribia pursuing the departing Exia. With the Flag's speed it was able to easily catch up with the Gundam. However Graham was unable to determine how well his new Flag matched up to it, aside from learning that the Exia's shield was capable of stopping a round from the new linear rifle, as the Exia demonstrated the Gundam's previously unknown ability to operate underwater. The second battle the Custom Flag would have with a Gundam would be against GN-002 Gundam Dynames in the Kingdom of Azadistan. Lockon Stratos used Dynames destroy the Azadistan Conservative and Reformist mobile suits battling outside the solar energy receiver antenna facility, than attempted to protect the facility from an unknown assailant that bombarded the area with missiles, and in doing so gave away his position to the Union pilots patroling the air space and whose true objective was to capture a Gundam. Graham faced the Gundam alone, actually managing to dodge Dynames's attacks and get close enough to kick the Gundam. Graham than used his Flag's sonic blade forcing Lockon to counter with his own GN Beam Saber. From the way Dynames handled its weapons Graham was able to tell that the pilot of Dynames preferred long range attacks to melee combat. With Dynames's beam pistols Lockon was able to drive away the Flag but the Custom Flag received little damage as it blocked with its defense rod. The battle would have continued longer however Graham was called away because extremists were using mobile suits to attack Azadistan's capital. The third encounter between Graham Aker's Custom Flag and a Gundam would again be in Azadistan. After the released statement that Celestial Being was returning kidnapped religious leader Rasa Massoud Rachmadi, the Custom Flag and two SVMS-01 Union Flag wing-men were stationed outside the palace, ready to ambush the Gundam. However this incident did not lead to conflict as when Gundam Exia appeared it was carrying no weapons, thus Graham realized that if the Flags attacked an unarmed Gundam after it released Rachmadi, and likely preventing a civil war, than Graham and his fellow pilots would be seen as villains around the world. Later,the Custom Flag is seen to recieved an upgraded to be SVMS-01 Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Over Flag Type,which is a variant of the Custom Flag.The unit made its debut at exercise in the Taklamaken Desert which Graham was forced to retreat alongside the rest of the military(because the intervention of the Thrones).The Over Flag squad would continue their anti-Gundam missions during the time of the Throne Gundam's intervention. However they didn't have much success, loosing more machines and pilots to the Thrones. Their one success came when they managed to drive the Thrones off after an intervention, with Graham Aker managing to capture one of Throne Eins's GN Beam Sabers at Episode 19. The episode would be the last mission of the Custom Flag as the Custom Flag was later upgraded to the SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II, by using a GN Tau Drive removed from a GNX-603T GN-X. Picture Gallery Screenshots Union Flag Graham Aker's Custom Mobile Suit2.jpg|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Union Flag Graham Aker's Custom Mobile Suit.png|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom - In Hangar Union Flag Graham Aker's Custom MS Head.jpg|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom - MS Head Union Flag Graham Aker's Custom Linear Rifle.jpg|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom - XLR-04 Linear Rifle Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Fight Mode Front View.png|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom - Fighter Mode - Front View Union Flag Squadron Graham Aker Custom.jpg|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom w/ SVMS-01 Union Flag - Squadron Graham Aker Union Flag Custom with Trident Striker.jpg|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom w/ Trident Striker SVMS-01E - Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Over Flag Type - Front View.jpg|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom w/ Trident Striker - Front View SVMS-01E - Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Over Flag Type - MA View.jpg|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom w/ Trident Striker -Fighter Mode Graham Aker Union Flag Custom with Trident Striker Side View.png|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom - Fighter Mode - Side View Graham Aker Union Flag Custom with Trident Striker with Flag Squadron.png|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom w/ Over Flag Squadron Fan art SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom.jpg|Fan art CG of Union Flag Graham Aker Custom, front view Union Flag Graham Aker's Custom.jpg|Fan art CG of Union Flag Graham Aker Custom, back view SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Fighter Mode.jpg|Fan art CG of Union Flag Graham Aker Custom, Fighter Mode Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Mid-Flight.jpg|Graham Aker's Custom Flag Mid-Flight Wallpaper Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Flight Mode Wallpaper.jpg|Graham Aker's Custom Flag Fighter Mode Wallpaper Gunpla HG Union Flag Graham Aker Custom0.jpg|HG 1/144 - SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom HG Union Flag Graham Aker Custom1.jpg|HG 1/144 - SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom HG Union Flag Graham Aker Custom2.jpg|HG 1/144 - SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom HG Union Flag Graham Aker Custom3.jpg|HG 1/144 - SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom HG Union Flag Graham Aker Custom4.jpg|HG 1/144 - SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom HG Boxart Union Flag Graham Aker Custom.jpg|HG 1/144 - SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom - Boxart HG Union Flag Graham Aker Custom5.jpg|HG 1/144 - SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom - Manual Spread Notes References External Links * SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom on MAHQ.net